


Астрочка

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подросток на его столе был сломан окончательно и бесповоротно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Астрочка

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Рой старше Джейсона ощутимее, чем в каноне. В тексте использовано стихотворение Готфрида Бенна "Астрочка".
> 
> К тексту есть [аэстетик](http://timmy-fiasco.tumblr.com/post/144923117155/%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0-aethetic) от чудесного [timmy failure](http://timmy-failure.diary.ru/) :3

Рой обожал старые вещи и музыку. Будь у него такая возможность, он бы точно приволок в морг электропроигрыватель, но пока приходилось довольствоваться простенькой магнитолой и коллекцией альбомов Пегги Ли на флешке. Другие патанатомы предпочитали что поновее, но Рой оставался верен нестареющей классике.

Многие удивлялись тому, как он сюда попал, да он и сам удивлялся, если уж на то пошло.

Но всё было просто: он поднялся, он упал, он был вытащен за шкирку Уэйлоном. Убийца Крок встряхнул его, как шкодливого щенка, и Рой потихоньку выкарабкался. Только выкарабкался — не значит принял всё, с ним произошедшее. Он ни за что в жизни не сказал бы, сколько в его уходе из супергероики здравого смысла, сколько обиды, а сколько — банального бегства.

Хотя главной проблемой всё равно было не это.

Главной проблемой было то, что он не просто бросил механизмы, променяв их на людей, а то, что и здесь он мог, хотел работать только с безвозвратно сломанным. Таким, как он сам, возможно, но себе Рой не лгал — пока он был жив, его можно было починить. Подтянуть механизм и вернуть в строй.

Подросток на его столе был сломан окончательно и бесповоротно.

Рой понимал в таких вещах, он был профессионалом, в конце концов. И даже все эти травмы не могли скрыть от него то, кем мальчик являлся на самом деле. Он знал, как выглядит тело, нагруженное не простыми тренировками в тренажерном зале или паркуром в парке после школы, или даже игрой в баскетбол, в которую вложено столько сил, что ясно становится — здесь мечтали о НБА.

Он смотрел на тело, изуродованное каким-то психом, вылизанное взрывной волной. Смотрел и понимал, что перед ним мёртвая птица.

Ему бы порадоваться тому, что сам он свернул с этого пути, но вместо того он ощущал смутную боль в груди. Как будто мог спасти мальчика, взяв удар на себя, хотя понимал, конечно, что это совершенно не так.

И всё же он ощущал вину за то, что даже в больнице не спасает жизни, а восстанавливает путь, приведший к смерти, как гаруспик, гадающий на день вчерашний.

Пора было работать, так или иначе.

Пегги Ли пела об огне, который горит всю ночь. Рой натянул перчатки и приступил. Он не мог молчать подолгу, ни с живыми, ни с мёртвыми, а ещё этого мальчика, Джейсона, было откровенно и чисто по-человечески жаль. И ещё немного было жаль, что они не встретились с месяц назад. Так что заткнуться, конечно же, Рой не смог.

Старые шрамы он комментировать не стал, и никакие его выводы и догадки не должны были остаться на записи вскрытия, но в общем и целом ему здесь многое сходило с рук. Да и редко кому-то эти записи требовалось переслушать.

Джейсон был удивительно здоровым и красивым даже внутри, сильный, подготовленный. Но _сломанный_.

— Ну, если ты курил тайком, то теперь-то об этом точно не узнает семья, — Рой вздохнул, глядя на лёгкие.

Такой чудесной формы, а всё равно испачканные.

О том, как выглядит его собственная печень, Рой старался не думать большую часть времени. У Джейсона вот была чистая и здоровая, как у маленького ребёнка. Никаким ребёнком он, конечно, не был, никто из супергероических мальчиков и девочек не был, наверное. И всё же.

— А это что у нас, Бургер Кинг? Я тоже люблю Бургер Кинг, чувак, жаль, что не успели вместе сходить.

Пегги Ли пела о том, что каждая слеза навевает воспоминания.

Рой пытался не поддаться силе момента, приподнимая тёмные веки и глядя на пожелтевшие белки, широкий мутный зрачок и тусклую радужку. Смерть всегда была отвратительной, но Рой научился видеть за ней красоту жизни. Он вполне мог представить себе это лицо, не сожжённое взрывом, и улыбку — ровные белые зубы, нескольких недоставало сейчас, да и оставшиеся не все были своими, Джейсон, кажется, нередко получал по лицу.

Рой вполне мог представить себе и пластику птичьего мальчика, он помнил Дика, в конце концов. Конечно, перед ним был не Дик. Он вырос давно, как и Рой, а вот этот паренёк знаком ему не был. У Роя теперь не было шансов знать следующих. Да и он бы лучше никогда не знакомился с ним, чем вот так.

— О, ну нет, — только и сказал он, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать.

Рой отвернулся резко, чтобы не попало на труп, но, кажется, пара солёных капель всё же упала в раскуроченное нутро. Он просто стоял, наклонившись и выжидая — руками в испачканных перчатках он не стал бы лезть в лицо. И он совершенно не представлял, что на него нашло.

Рой ни за что не признал бы, но он оплакивал не столько Робина, сколько всех подростков, смолотых супергероикой. И себя тоже. Прежде он только заливал память о времени в Кью-Кор и с Титанами алкоголем, а тут почему-то совсем расклеился.

Когда Рой снова смог ясно видеть, он даже посмеялся немного.

— А ты очень непростой парень, да? Я не плакал со средней школы вообще-то.

Тоже не совсем правда, но мёртвые ведь не уличат во лжи, так?

Рой осторожно вернул все органы на места — насколько это вообще было возможно, да и нужно, скрепил рёбра, раскрытые, как лепестки кувшинки, и принялся зашивать Джейсона Тодда.

Нельзя было сказать, что Рой выполнял свою работу, спустя рукава, но и конченым педантом он тоже не был до сего дня. Мелкие, ровные стежки, долгое и нудное занятие, но почему-то это казалось очень важным — сделать всё осторожно. Как будто кто-то будет смотреть на эти швы.

У Джейсона даже кровь уже течь не могла, а тут — какие-то швы.

Когда Рой закончил, он отдул рыжую прядь, съехавшую под шапочкой вперёд, потом чертыхнулся — через маску не получилось. Тут же забыл об этом — залюбовался своей работой.

— Хоть сейчас для учебника фотографируй, — пробормотал он.

Ему никто не ответил.

***

Вообще-то, у Джейсона никогда не было выбора. То есть совсем никогда, начиная с того момента, как он сделал первый в жизни шаг, пожалуй. Нет, нет, не так.

С первого вздоха.

Нет, в нём не было тяги к смерти, напротив, он вгрызался в собственную жизнь, отвоёвывая куски. Но будем честными, выбора у него не было никогда. Разве он мог отказаться пойти с Бэтменом? Мог ли он отказаться от имени Робина? И мог ли он ответить «нет» призрачному шансу отыскать собственную мать?

Свобода виделась величайшей иллюзией его жизни даже теперь.

Ведь никто не спросил, хочет ли он возвращаться.

Не то чтобы это действительно звучало достойным аргументом — он больше не был тем хмурым подростком. Ну, хмурым остался, возможно. Но детские отмазки уже не помещались в дырявые карманы. Да и дырок там не осталось.

Так или иначе, он просто двигался по единственной дороге, которая у него была. И теперь это была дорога расплаты. Не его, нет, расплаты Брюса, а ещё того, кем его заменили. Мысли о том, что у его преемника выбора не было тоже, Джейсон упорно отгонял.

Он пришёл в Готэм, явился, как к себе домой, потому что он действительно оказался там **дома**.

И здесь тоже ничего не менялось.

Хреново же работал Бэтмен, если за два года ничего не стало лучше.

Хотя нет, лучше стал сам Джейсон. Подготовленнее, сильнее, злее, практически Джейсон версии два ноль. Бета-тестирование в самых злачных местах города, в которые, тем не менее, не явится никто из масок — не тот пошиб, не тот масштаб.

А вот Красный Колпак и малым вполне готов был довольствоваться.

Пожарная лестница — не самое неприметное местечко для наблюдения, но здесь почему-то всем на всё было плевать, так что Джейсон просто сидел наверху и курил, выжидая. Ему не нравилось ждать, не нравились эти минуты простоя, оставляющие слишком много места мыслям. От них начинало ломить спину, а ещё ныть в груди — никакой сентиментальности, а от злости так не болят рёбра. Просто шрамы после вскрытия порождали фантомную боль. Не было там никаких шрамов, он вообще после ям Лазаря был гладким и чистым, как будто его не трепало и не тёрло по замызганным стенам Преступного переулка до и после встречи с Бэтменом.

Отныне все его метки были новыми. Имя, впрочем, он взял поношенное, ну да и чёрт с ним, он не планировал долго его таскать. Не то чтобы он всерьёз думал о плаще, но так было легче действовать.

Очень простой план: вернуться, отомстить, исправить.

Исправить тот элемент системы, который работает в корне не верно.

Встать на его место совершенной, заточенной и отполированной шестерней.

И вымести из Готэма мусор.

Но здесь и сейчас он мог только сидеть и выжидать, и браниться мысленно на опаздывающего прихвостня Чёрной Маски, потому что лучше было проговаривать всё это, чем прошлое.

Не то чтобы он помнил его очень хорошо. Его крепко потрепало — и Джокер, и взрыв, так что многое просто исчезло, испарилось из памяти. Больше пугала мысль о том, что там может оказаться что-то, чего не было раньше. Что-то чужое.

А ещё было немного жутко допустить ошибку, не зная какой-то мелочи, детали. Успокаивало то, что детали в итоге были не важны.

Суть оставалась прежней: Джокер жив.

В такие моменты неподвижного ожидания табачный дым смешивался с клочьями тумана в голове, клубящимися в тех дырах, что оставила в памяти чёртова монтировка. Промозглый воздух не помогал, и Джейсон снова и снова подходил к краям пробелов, к пустотам, заглядывал в черноту и всматривался против воли, потому что не мог отвернуться.

Он помнил тренировки — не все. Совсем не помнил мать — ни одну из них. Много значимых и несущественных деталей. И на самом деле была всего одна вещь, одно короткое воспоминание, разрушающее стройную схему и заставляющее сомневаться. Одна вещь, вынуждающая допустить вероятность своей ошибки, потому что её не должно было быть в его памяти.

Джейсон помнил чьи-то зелёные смеющиеся глаза, которых не было до его смерти и не было после его воскрешения. Эти глаза казались чем-то потусторонним, вот только Джейсон точно знал, что никакой другой стороны просто не существует.

Вот ты есть, а вот тебя нет, и вот ты появляешься снова, и это сошло бы за концепцию колеса сансары, если бы не укладывалось в случае Джейсона в рамки всего лишь одной жизни. И тем не менее, он помнил глаза.

Ничего больше, ни запахов, ни звуков, да и то, что было, выцветало с каждым днём. Мешало всё равно, не уходило до конца, потому что Джейсон цеплялся за образ. Он не имел права на ошибку, ведь в своё время ошибся Бэтмен, а ему теперь это исправлять.

Он не мог позволить себе действовать в открытую, пока не убедится в том, что его чёртова сломанная голова работает как надо, а не подсовывает ему шизофренический бред в виде чьего-то печального взгляда.

У этих глаз даже лица не было, в конце концов.

Долгожданный подручный наконец появился в поле зрения, и Джейсон не глядя вдавил окурок в зазор между кирпичами, чтобы ничто не полетело вниз. Ничто, кроме него самого, когда он бросился в погоню.

Этот тощий парнишка, Эд или Эдди, что-то такое короткое и бестолковое, на самом деле представлял из себя больше, чем делал вид, и знал больше. И защищён оказался тоже чуть лучше, чем предполагалось, но к этому Джейсон был как раз готов. Вылетевшие на него из темноты крепкие ребята неожиданностью не стали. Ей стало скорее то, что Эдди нечем было его удивить, никакого козыря в рукаве после того, как Джейсон перекрыл пути к машинам, никакой огневой поддержки. Он просто уходил улицами, вёрткий, как крыса, но всё же крыса слишком жирная для того, чтобы выжить.

Впрочем, жизнь его Джейсону была не нужна, только информация.

Несмотря на медлительность, Эдди успел уйти далеко, наперерез главным улицам. Там было пустынно и относительно тихо — места развлечений шайки Чёрной Маски находились в тех районах, где простые люди предпочитают не высовываться после полуночи.

Ночи в Готэме никогда не были действительно короткими, будто свет фонарей, которым они щедро делились с городом, на самом деле был украден у солнца. Джейсону это было на руку, никаких лишних жертв, никого, кто не заслуживал бы то, что он мог им дать.

Тем более странно было увидеть бредущего по тротуару — до рассвета всего лишь час, но светлеющего неба не видно за высокими домами, и можно подумать, что его вовсе нет — парня в дурацкой кепке. Из-под неё торчали рыжие волосы, кислотно-зелёные проводки наушников тянулись к рюкзаку. Джейсон отстранённо, краем сознания отметил и шаткую походку, и неспешный шаг, и сутулость, и бледную кожу. Как Брюс, _Брюс, чёрт возьми_ , его учил, он замечал даже то, что важно не было.

«Ночная смена? Магазин, уборка? Вечеринка? Нет, ночная смена».

Какая к чёрту разница, если он сейчас такая удобная мишень, такая чудесная случайная жертва. Если Чёрная Маска думал головой, а не задницей, а он должен был быстро соображать, иначе не поднялся бы так высоко в пищевой цепочке готэмского зверья, он уже понял, что Джейсон так старательно избегает гибели невинных не просто так.

«Какой псих в этом городе выйдет с ночной смены в наушниках?»

Не то чтобы у него были время и возможность думать об этом сейчас, но такие мысли, видимо, были проявлением нервозности. Эдди забрал вправо, очевидно устремляясь к пареньку, и Джейсон разочарованно выдохнул сквозь зубы на бегу: всё просто не могло пройти гладко. Он приготовился к худшему раскладу. Стандартный набор: заложник, переговоры, торги, смерть случайного прохожего в конце независимо от того, к чему они придут. Просто потому что он оказался в хреновом месте в хреновое время.

Но худшее не произошло: не повернув головы, парень бросился наперерез Эдди по диагонали, сшибая с ног, перекатился резво, пусть и слегка скованно, как спортсмен, забросивший тренировки слишком давно. Кажется, Эд получил весьма меткий удар по голени.

Джейсон хмыкнул одобрительно, замедляясь. Он редко так радовался тому, что его прогнозы не сбылись. Рыжий задумчиво смотрел на корчащегося на почти стёртой зебре человека и не двигался с места. Джейсон молчал. Он как раз открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, насколько правильно паренёк понял происходящее, когда пуля практически неприлично тихо вошла в череп Эдди.

Джей сгрёб рыжего за шкирку и толкнул в узкий проход между домами, пряча его и прячась от снайпера. Он ожидал чего-то ещё, но ничего не происходило, Чёрная Маска передал с одним кусочком металла весьма красноречивое послание: «Я знаю, что тебе нужно, и готов многим пожертвовать, чтобы ты этого не получил».

Джейсон скрипнул зубами и перевёл взгляд с безжизненного тела на своего случайного помощника этой ночью.

Тот всё ещё молчал.

Джей крепко задумался о том, нужно ли ему что-то вообще говорить, перестрелки ведь не редкость здесь, а ещё о том, не глухонемой ли незнакомец, и вдруг наушники просто фишка, в конце концов. Но едва Джейсон открыл рот, тот потянул проводки, и пуговки повисли в его ладони печальными кислотно-зелёными бутонами. Другой рукой незнакомец приподнял козырёк кепки, бросая на него нервный, трудночитаемый взгляд, что-то среднее между страхом и восторгом, и, может, самую малость — благоговением.

Джейсон не пытался проанализировать посыл, он был слишком занят, слушая звук, с которым в голове что-то встало на место, нашло положение в картине мира, встроилось в неё. Неважно, как именно, но на него смотрели те самые не-потусторонние глаза, покрасневшие от усталости и недосыпа.

— Смотри-ка, да мы всё-таки сходим в Бургер Кинг, — проговорил рыжий, и Джейсон окончательно перестал понимать происходящее.

***

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь, как это произошло.

Джейсон пожал плечами. Рой Харпер — так этот рыжий представился, во всяком случае — сидел напротив за столиком в единственном круглосуточном кафе в трёх кварталах от места их встречи. Сказать «знакомства» язык не поворачивался. Рой сидел и с большим интересом смотрел, как Джейсон ест. От этого взгляда кусок вставал поперёк горла, но выбросить даже этот картонный на вкус бургер с начинкой из чьей-то шерсти по ощущениям не поднималась рука. Так что он жевал. Тыкать в нормы социального парню, видевшему, как человеку, за которым ты гнался, вынесли мозги, казалось глупым. Так что Джейсон просто буркнул с набитым ртом:

— Пеефтань.

Рой поднял раскрытые ладони, а потом прижал их к глазам и устало потёр.

— Прости, чувак, не могу перестать думать о том, как этот поздний ужин или ранний завтрак будет смотреться в твоём желудке. Сам понимаешь, профессиональное любопытство...

Джейсон проглотил еду ему назло.

— Заткнись. Почему ты вообще всё это помнишь? Два года прошло.

Они уже успели разобраться с той досадной частью его биографии, в которой он умер. Довольно паршиво было осознавать, что в городе, в котором у него по идее должен был быть хоть кто-то, кто будет рад узнать, что Джейсон жив, и кому при этом показаться **можно** , таким человеком оказался чёртов патологоанатом, который составлял отчёт о его вскрытии.

— Ну, знаешь, не каждый день тебе приходится резать Робина.

Джейсон едва не подавился — о птичьем прошлом не говорил ни он сам, ни Рой. И это определённо стоило того, чтобы оставить картонный бургер и свалить от покосившегося на них сонного кассира восвояси.

— Таксидермия нынче в моде! — крикнул тому Харпер.

— Нам нужно место поукромнее, — прошипел Джей, хватая и крепко сжимая его запястье.

Рой закатил глаза и стряхнул чужую руку:

— Полагаю, вопрос к тебе или ко мне будет риторическим?

Даже вопрос о риторике оказался таковым.

— Тебя что, вообще ничего не удивляет? — поинтересовался Джейсон, толкая дверь.

— Я патологоанатом в Готэме. Чтобы меня удивить, тебе придётся постараться, чувак.

Звучало почти как вызов, хотя не то чтобы Джей повёлся.

***

Молчали в итоге до самой квартиры, где Рой пропустил его вперёд и захлопнул дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной. Стянул, не расшнуровывая, когда-то белые кроссовки, наступая на пятки, бросил в коричневую глиняную плошку ключи. Они звякнули о монеты на самом дне, и не осталось звуков, кроме шуршания одежды.

Хвоста за ними не было, да и по всему выходило, что Рой говорил чистую правду. Вот только вёл себя, как будто накурился незадолго до их встречи, хотя это дерьмо Джейсон сразу бы распознал. Он обернулся к вешающему кепку на крючок Харперу и спросил, пожалуй, довольно резко:

— И часто ты вот так пускаешь незнакомых и небезопасных людей к себе домой?

Рой посмотрел в ответ устало и скептически.

— Чувак, ты Робин.

— Я не Робин.

Да и как будто это что-то объясняло вообще.

Рой прищурился.

— Сдаётся мне, ты пиздишь.

Он прошёл мимо Джейсона, в узком коридоре практически притираясь к нему боком и плечом, и уронил лениво, как незначительную деталь:

— Нельзя перестать быть малолетним супергероем, даже если ты вырос и уже не герой. Я по себе знаю.

— Что это, чёрт побери, значит? — спросил Джей у его спины, следуя за ним в крохотную кухню.

— Пиво будешь? — невозмутимо отозвался Рой. — А чёрт, у меня только кола. Ну, значит будешь.

— Я не... Ответь на вопрос.

Рой хмуро посмотрел на него, потом вздохнул и указал на стул. Джейсон сел и выжидающе уставился на него. Рой поставил перед ним бокал с колой, щёлкнул кофеваркой и расположился напротив.

Солнце уже поднималось неумолимо, и в его тусклом свете Рой выглядел живее и симпатичнее, чем в выжигающем и почти больничном свете ламп кафе.

— Арсенал к твоим услугам, — он протянул ему ладонь через стол для рукопожатия, но Джейсон только с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, ты умер ещё раньше, чем я.

— А ты забавный, — фыркнул Рой, убирая руку, — а я нечасто могу так сказать о ком-то, кроме себя.

Кофеварка пискнула, и Джейсон получил паузу, за которую Рой добыл себе чашку. Вернувшись, он сразу уставился в неё, помешивая кофе и зевая.

— Ну и... — начал наконец Джейсон. — Что с тобой стало?

— Завязал, — грубо отозвался Рой, не поднимая на него глаз.

— Почему ты не в Кью-Кор, даже не спрашиваю, но почему морг?

Воцарилась тишина. Потом Харпер пожал плечами и пробормотал неразборчиво:

— В детстве врачом хотел быть. Помогать людям и всё такое. Это потом уже оказалось, что можно их по-другому спасать, и ещё позже — что некоторым никакая помощь не нужна.

— Но ты не врач.

Рой наконец посмотрел на него задумчиво, склонив голову к плечу и позвякивая ложечкой о стенки чашки.

— Ну, не факт, что я тебе сейчас смогу сломать руку, а вот гипс на перелом наложить — вполне. Дик знает, что ты вернулся?

Пришло время Джейсона отмалчиваться, но тишина, как оказалось, Рою была не помехой.

— Хоть кто-то знает? А... Понятно.

Он оставил наконец многострадальную ложку и выпил всю чашку в несколько длинных глотков.

— И что собираешься делать?

— Исправлять ошибки.

Скепсис Роя можно было черпать горстями.

— Новых не наделай.

Он поднялся на ноги, поставил чашку в раковину и обошёл Джейсона, уходя в гостиную. Тот посидел с минуту, тупо глядя на нетронутую колу. Потом тряхнул головой и отправился к входной двери, краем глаза замечая закатанные штанины и босые ноги на подлокотнике дивана.

— И куда ты собрался? — пальцы ног поджались неодобрительно.

Джейсон молча повернул барашек замка, и Рой со вздохом подтянулся, укладывая локти на спинку и сощуриваясь.

— Я понимаю, что ты не на улице сейчас наверняка живёшь, но тем не менее. Можешь остаться здесь пока.

— Пока **что**?

— Просто пока. Я на диване посплю.

— И зачем тебе это?

Рой в очередной раз вздохнул и уткнулся в сложенные руки лбом. Ответил он, не поднимая головы, отчего голос звучал глухо и так, будто он очень старался не говорить ничего вообще.

— Мы второй раз случайно встречаемся. Где два, там и три, а на третий по законам сказок должна произойти какая-то херня. Или поцелуй и долгая счастливая жизнь. Но херня вероятнее, потому что это мы.

Джейсон сжал пальцами ручку двери. Дурацкое сентиментальное чувство тормозило его. Даже с Роем он не мог бы быть честен, но всё же. Всё же. Он не Талия, и он — пока что — был на его стороне.

В доме Харпера он не заметил ничего подозрительного, только обычный холостяцкий бардак, в котором чистотой и порядком выделялась полка с виниловыми пластинками. Проигрывателя он не увидел, но, возможно, тот стоял в спальне? В общем, на врага Рой походил мало, а для друга знал слишком много. И сентиментальное желание хотя бы раз уснуть не в доме аль Гулов, не на холщовом мешке в глуши, где ему порой приходилось учиться, и не в одиночестве конспиративных квартир взяло верх.

Джей щёлкнул замком, запирая дверь, развернулся и прошёл мимо гостиной к спальне.

— Ты бы не доверял так ожившему покойнику, — крикнул он оттуда, стаскивая куртку с плеч.

— Ты Робин, — довольно бодро отозвался Рой. И продолжил чуть тише, так что Джейсон предпочёл прикинуться глухим: — А я Спиди, и ничего нам с этим уже не сделать.

Пистолеты Джей положил под подушку всё равно.

***

Проснулись они ближе к вечеру. Если накануне на зомби больше походил Рой, то теперь он практически искрил, как перебитый провод или под завязку полная батарея. Джейсон встал раньше, так что когда Рой влетел в кухню, ударил его кулаком в плечо и распахнул холодильник — казалось, что всё одновременно — Джей стоял и пялился на жестяные банки с чаем. Выбрать он так и не смог, взял ту, что стояла ближе.

Завтракали в итоге хлопьями с молоком. Джейсон забыл спросить, сколько Рою лет, и хотя он выглядел очевидно старше, но вёл себя, как переевший сладкого ребёнок: суетился, бегал туда-сюда и не мог заткнуться ни на минуту.

Это было уютно на самом деле.

За окном сгустились сумерки. К ночи Джейсон намеревался уйти, не оглядываясь.

Хоть Рой и выглядел треплом, но почему-то Джейсон знал, что он не выдаст. Возможно, потому что он молчал о Робине на прозекторском столе — Джей проверял, смотрел газеты. Тайна его личности осталась тайной.

Рой собирался на работу — опять ночная смена — шарил по карманам куртки в поисках наушников. Джейсон смотрел на него хмуро, потом не выдержал всё-таки:

— Ты бы не ходил в них в такое время.

— Да забей, — отмахнулся Рой.

— Серьёзно, если только ты не нарываешься.

Получив вместо ответа трудночитаемый взгляд, он продолжил:

— А ты нарываешься. Ты не носишь костюм, но всё равно ищешь неприятностей на задницу.

— Уж кто бы говорил. И вообще.

— Ты самоубийца, Харпер?

— Пассивный. Это как курение, _Тодд_. Уж поверь мне, я своими глазами видел, что это дерьмо вредит тебе немного быстрее, чем остальным.

Пока Джейсон переваривал информацию, Рой успел обуться и выдернуть его из размышлений, прижав ключи от квартиры к груди Джея всей ладонью. Тот сориентировался быстро:

— Это ещё зачем? Я могу открыть твой замок отмычкой.

— Я знаю, что ты уйдёшь и не вернёшься в таком случае. А с ключами тебе придётся заглянуть ещё разок. У меня всего один комплект.

Рой выскочил за дверь раньше, чем Джейсон успел отбрить, так что ему осталось только крикнуть вслед:

— Ты свои замки тоже можешь вскрыть!

А вот выставленный средний палец Джейсону точно не примерещился.

***

Джейсон всего лишь прошёлся по нескольким злачным местам в поисках информации и наведался в конспиративную квартиру, чтобы забрать необходимые вещи и ещё немного оружия. Новых слухов не было, сам Эдди, казалось, никогда и не существовал — он вообще не всплывал в разговорах. Так что в квартиру к Рою Джей вернулся раньше, чем хозяин, задумчиво посмотрел на полотенца в шкафу и отправился в душ. В конце концов, Харпер сам напросился на присутствие в доме гостя.

Он вернулся с опозданием, когда Джейсон стоял в проёме двери ванной комнаты и яростно вытирал волосы. С аутоагрессией правда надо было что-то делать. Подумать об этом он не успел: Рой разжал кулак, выпуская лямку рюкзака и роняя его на пол, не разуваясь в пару широких шагов приблизился к Джейсону и положил ладони на его грудь. Пялился и блуждал пальцами, скользил руками вверх и вниз, от ключиц и до края полотенца, завязанного на бёдрах.

— Что ты... — начал было Джей, хотя и не отстранился всё равно.

Подавился вопросом, когда ладонь Роя остановилась и замерла напротив сердца. Он застыл, будто прислушиваясь к ощущению. Джейсон нахмурился.

— Сегодня привезли мальчишку. На тебя — тогдашнего тебя — похож так, что самому сдохнуть захотелось. Я успел подумать, что ты моя галлюцинация. Знаешь, я всё-таки патологоанатом, такой херни насмотрелся за эти годы, но я своими руками тебя выпотр...

Договорить Рой не успел, потому что Джей заткнул его поцелуем. Он был слишком занят другими вещами всю свою чёртову жизнь, чтобы учиться целоваться, так что вполне понимал, что едва ли сможет чем-то удивить Роя, зато с однозначными намёками у него всё было отлично.

Ну или Джейсон так считал.

В любом случае, Рой ответил, и Джей потянул его к спальне — в маленькой квартирке всё было в двух шагах — на ходу стаскивая с него кепку, куртку и дурацкую футболку с Микки-Маусом.

Полотенце по дороге потерялось само, и Джейсон повалил Роя на кровать, одной рукой пытаясь расстегнуть его ремень. Харпер прижимался всем телом, плотно, крепко, осязаемо, гладил горячую и чуть влажную после душа кожу теперь совсем иначе, дышал загнанно и тяжело, будто пробежал марафон.

В какой-то момент он разорвал поцелуй и уткнулся лбом в шею Джейсона, обдавая жарким дыханием грудь. А потом, когда тот наконец справился с ремнём, тихо рассмеялся.

— Что? — самую малость раздражённо спросил Джей.

Смех перешёл в истерический хохот. Рой смеялся так, будто посмотрел все сто восемьдесят серий «Я люблю Люси» разом.

— Прости, чувак, — выдавил он из себя наконец, безуспешно пытаясь отдышаться, а потом забормотал, утирая выступившие слёзы: — ты просто чудо, серьёзно, я всю жизнь мечтал о таком приятеле, ты грёбаный Адонис, а форма твоих лёгких едва не заставила меня спустить в штаны. Ты — охуенный. Но прости, у меня на тебя не встанет, я всё ещё слишком хорошо помню, что не так давно у тебя физически не могло встать на меня.

Джейсон тупо смотрел на него, пока Рой пытался успокоиться. Ему даже немного это удалось. Потом он крепко, глубоко поцеловал Джея и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Я тебе пива купил. Раз уж колу ты не любишь.

***

Позже лежали в постели, глядя на то, как небо за окном меняет цвет, оба по пояс обнажённые. Голова Джейсона покоилась у Роя на груди, и тот продолжал безотчётно водить пальцами по несуществующим шрамам время от времени. Просто лежать тоже было неплохо — Джей и не знал, что ему не хватало тепла человека рядом, пока не почувствовал его. Иногда целовались, немного говорили — ладно, немного говорил он сам, Роя же было не заткнуть — и так было хорошо.

Когда Джейсона откровенно начало клонить в сон, Рой усмехнулся и коснулся губами затылка. А потом надавил на широкие плечи, заставляя опуститься ниже, и принялся внимательно ощупывать голову, прочёсывая волосы пальцами.

— Надо же, — вздохнул он, — у живых так кости не срастаются. Охренеть.

Джей в ответ только хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Он уже почти было заснул, когда услышал, как Рой неожиданно серьёзно произнёс:

— Пьяницу — возчика пива — положили ко мне на стол.

Джейсон распахнул глаза и попытался взглянуть наверх, но Рой накрыл ладонью его веки.

— Какой-то шутник защемил ему между зубов тёмно-красную астру, — он скользнул рукой ниже, обвёл большим пальцем губы. — Когда я через грудную полость, разрезав кожу длинным ножом, выделил язык и мягкое нёбо, то вынужден был её извлечь, потому что она скользила к лежащему на столе мозгу.

Джейсона передёрнуло вполне ощутимо, но перебивать он не стал, а Рой не стал останавливаться. Только снова прикоснулся там, где билось сердце.

— Я вложил её в грудную клетку между опилками и зашил, как обычно.

А потом он обхватил Джейсона руками и крепко прижал к себе, сгибаясь над ним и бормоча прямо в ухо:

— Вволю напейся из своей вазы, сладко спи, астрочка!

Джей тем днём спал и правда так крепко, как давно уже не получалось. Он спал как убитый.

***

Джейсону уже очень давно никто не готовил завтрак. В смысле, вот так, персонально для него, и не прислуга, а кто-то, кто просто был рядом. Последний раз это был Альфред, так что... времени прошло порядочно. И Джей радовался, пусть даже вершиной кулинарного мастерства Роя была обыкновенная яичница с беконом.

— Ты мог бы отправиться в Красный Крест. Им все нужны, не посмотрели бы на твою фальшивую ординатуру.

— Не, чувак, — беспечно отозвался Рой, хлопнув дверцей шкафчика и доставая банку с молотым кофе. — Я слишком привык бесстрашно резать тех, кому хуже не будет. Такой кайф ни на что не променяешь.

Плечи его оставались напряжёнными, и было что-то такое в голосе... Надавившее на врождённое упрямство. Так что Джейсон продолжил:

— И этим ты хочешь заниматься всю свою жизнь?

— А ты мне что, мамочка, такие вопросы задавать? — огрызнулся Рой и щёлкнул кнопкой кофеварки.

Джей задумчиво посмотрел на его спину — тот, кажется, не собирался поворачиваться. Тишина продлилась с минуту, и в конце концов Рой тяжело вздохнул, будто сдуваясь разом, неохотно опустился на стул и уставился на собственные сплетённые пальцы на столе.

— Послушай. Если бы я хотел, я бы был врачом. Это Готэм. Нужно было бы заплатить немногим больше, чем я заплатил, чтобы на моё отсутствующее прошлое и липовое образование закрыли глаза в морге. Но я не стал. Смекаешь?

Он поднял взгляд. Джейсон медленно кивнул, и Рой внезапно улыбнулся, снова расслабляясь.

— Честность за честность, астрочка?

Джей пнул его под столом, и Харпер расхохотался. Рою понравилось дразнить его астрочкой. Джейсону, кажется, понравилось вестись. Он не решил пока точно.

— Ну?

— Почему ты никому не сказал? Что, ну, вернулся?

Кофеварка пискнула и подарила Джейсону паузу на то, чтобы забрать чашку и сделать первый глоток.

— Хочу исправить **его** косяки.

— А немного более очевидно ты это не можешь сделать?

Джей вернулся на своё место и мрачно посмотрел на него, оставляя вопрос без ответа.

— Как ты умер?

Рой спрашивал об этом так легко, как будто речь шла о минувшем уик-энде. Это... располагало. К простоте, не к самопотрошению. Он уже однажды лежал перед ним, вспоротый от горла до паха, и одного раза было достаточно, как по его мнению.

— Джокер.

— И ты хочешь его убить?

— Не только, — уклончиво ответил Джейсон.

Рой устало вздохнул:

— Я же говорю тебе, не наделай новых ошибок.

— И что по-твоему, прикончить психа и убийцу будет ошибкой?

— Его — нет.

Под внимательным взглядом Джей снова ощутил себя на прозекторском столе. Ему это совсем не понравилось, а Рой не дал опомниться.

— Да и с Джокером на самом деле... Я бы повременил.

— Это ещё почему?

— Потому что Бэтмен сдал его в Аркхэм.

— Охуенное решение проблемы, этот клоун сбежит оттуда в два счёта.

— Ну. Тем не менее, это решение Бэтмена?

— Да по тебе тоже плачет психушка, как я погляжу.

Рой не обиделся совсем и не поддался.

— Послушай меня, астра, — ноль реакции. — Вот это вот что ты там задумал — просто охренеть какой бестолковый способ проебать свой второй шанс. Поверь мне. Я знаю о проёбанных вторых шансах всё.

Джейсон не ответил. Рой залпом допил его кофе и отсалютовал, поднимаясь со стула.

— Мне пора на работу. Не скучай и всё такое.

Хлопок двери в тишине прозвучал почти как выстрел.

Когда Рой вернулся домой, Джейсона там не было.

***

Джейсон сидел на карнизе и мрачно смотрел вниз, на город. Его что-то смущало. Он точно не мог сказать, что, но Рой как будто обещание с него взял. Джейсон мял в руках пачку сигарет и никак не мог закурить.

Что-то ему мешало.

И он догадывался, что именно, но нет мастеров отрицания лучше, чем мертвецы.

Когда Рой ушёл, сначала Джей разозлился на него. Сильно. Потом так же резко злость схлынула, оставив терпкое ощущение предательства. Он ведь должен был лучше всего понять Джейсона. Тот точно знал. Он навёл справки об их истории с Куином.

Но он не понял.

Потом и этого ощущения не осталось, только поганенькое чувство, что уже поздно отступать. Он зашёл слишком далеко, и точка невозврата была когда-то раньше.

И он всё равно не смог бы принять чужую мораль, по крайней мере ту, которая стоила ему жизни.

Да и что он вообще должен был сделать? Явиться в пещеру, как ни в чём не бывало? Прислать открытку на Рождество?

Он знал, что его не примут: не после Талии, не после ямы Лазаря. Дик — может быть. Брюс — нет. А нового мальчишку Джейсон не принял бы сам.

Когда эта динамическая система, сплошь из ярости и боли, обрела в нём наконец равновесие, он поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. В квартиру Роя он не привнёс ничего своего, то есть вообще ничего. Так что он стянул с полки красный шейный платок, положил в карман и ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь. Немного сентиментальности ещё никому не вредило, так ему казалось тогда, а теперь мял в руках пачку и думал, что поспешил. Поспешил с выводами, не с уходом, конечно же.

Джейсон достал сигарету и щёлкнул зажигалкой.

Он и так пропустил несколько дней, хотя мог работать быстрее.

Через три дня он должен добраться до Чёрной Маски, ещё через два — встретиться с Брюсом лицом к лицу.

Ничто не должно было мешать ему, ничто и никто, даже если речь шла о человеке, который мог бы напоминать ему о смерти, но на деле стал последней связью с жизнью.

Даже если речь шла о Рое.

***

Рой сидел в пустой квартире и не шевелился, не двигал и пальцем, просто дышал. От одежды слабо пахло антисептиком, и альдегидами, и моргом в целом. В повисших на вороте футболки зелёных наушниках Пегги Ли мелодично интересовалась, почему, чёрт возьми, он не поступает правильно.

И действительно — почему?

Красный Крест или Красная Стрела, Рой Харпер или Арсенал. Что в итоге правильно? Что нет?

Он не знал.

Знал лишь, что так долго имел дело только с тем, чего починить нельзя. А вот гляди же, оказалось, что можно. Это походило на более чем прозрачный намёк мироздания.

Может, второй шанс был вовсе не у Джейсона.

«Этим ты хочешь заниматься всю жизнь?»

Конечно, он не хотел. Мог, но не хотел. И определённо ему так долго просто не хватало сил. А теперь что?

Что теперь?

— Пьяницу — возчика пива — положили ко мне на стол, — пробормотал Рой, перебирая ключи на кольце.

Там был один такой, которым он много лет не пользовался, хотя и не выкидывал всё равно.

Не иначе, потому что знал, что однажды придёт время вернуться.

***

Джейсон ни за что не смог бы сказать в итоге, рад ли он, что всё так обернулось. Возможно, он тянул время. Возможно, он просто ждал, что Дик вмешается и не позволит ему убить Брюса. И, наверное, он рад был, что это сделал именно Дик. Вряд ли заменыш смог бы его остановить.

На самом деле очень просто помешать тому, кто хочет, чтобы ему помешали. Взяли за руку и отвели в сторонку.

Дик скорее пытался сломать ему руку, чем ухватиться за неё, но цель оправдывает средства, не так ли?

Конечно, здесь даже плохим миром не пахло в итоге. И легче ему не стало, совсем нет. За всё это время ему стало легче лишь однажды, в крохотной квартирке на задворках Готэма.

Теперь, после того, как семья знала, что он вернулся, и знала его новое имя тоже, попасть в город незамеченным было гораздо сложнее. И всё же — всё же его хорошо обучили. И не Брюс.

Чуть больше внимания, чуть меньше шума, иные точки, тишина, оплетающая спину тугими ремнями. Тропы наркокартелей и воров — забытые, не те, за которыми следят теперь. И вот он снова стоял на тротуаре, дышал родным городом. Он вырос не в этой его части, вообще на другом конце, но какая разница, трущобы везде пахли одинаково.

Почему Рой поселился здесь? Он мог бы найти иное место, гораздо ближе к больнице. Или хотя бы к центру.

Он точно искал неприятностей, где мог.

Он сам был неприятностью, с которой Джейсону понравилось иметь дело.

Так что спустя месяц после того, как он покинул маленькую квартирку, в которой пахло всегда странно, не совсем больницей, но чем-то около, пахло почти-похоронами, Джей снова оказался здесь. Он не стал стучать или даже осматриваться в поисках дверного звонка, он просто взломал замок, потому что почему бы и нет. Замки у Роя будто кричали: здесь нечего брать и ничего не стерегут.

Хитро, ведь его пластинки должны были стоить целое состояние.

Пластинок внутри не оказалось, как и их хозяина.

Слой пыли, неубранная постель, даже чашка, из которой тем вечером, видимо, пил кофе Джейсон, осталась стоять в раковине. Кажется, он залил её водой, но вода уже высохла.

В унитазе без крышки испарилась вода, и в ванной пахло канализацией. Воздух был застоявшийся, вязкий, душный.

Затхлый.

Всё было затхлым здесь. Никаких следов: было ясно, как день, Рой ушёл сразу после него.

И это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Первым делом Джейсон, конечно же, отправился в морг. У него не было никаких травматичных воспоминаний, вообще никаких воспоминаний, если честно, не было. Только глаза Роя, может, край медицинской маски да бледно-голубая шапочка с торчащими из-под неё рыжими волосами.

Но он был бы скорее рад увидеть всё это, чем нет.

Тем не менее, Роя в морге предсказуемо не оказалось. Никто не мог сказать Джейсону, куда он делся. Не предупредил, не писал заявлений, не получал расчёт. Ни с кем толком не общался — и никто не пытался искать его после того, как он просто перестал появляться. Ровно месяц назад.

Подали заявление о пропаже, это верно, но для таких, как Рой — с тёмным прошлым — не старались особенно усердно. О нём просто забыли и, кажется, даже немного порадовались, что в морге больше не звучала такая неуместная на взгляд патанатомов музыка.

Джейсон считал, что у них просто не было вкуса.

Но критика чужих предпочтений никак не помогла бы ему найти Роя.

Тот вообще не оставил следов, просто прошёл через три года собственной жизни, как раскалённый нож сквозь масло, и скрылся.

Джейсон не особенно тщательно следил за мировыми событиями, пока был на острове с Кори, это верно, но едва ли смог бы пропустить триумфальное возвращение Арсенала. Что могло значить лишь одно: он не возвращался.

Но куда он делся тогда?

Джейсон практически окопался в одной из конспиративных квартир, в той, которую Брюс не нашёл — пока что. Он рылся в сети день и ночь, пока наконец не обнаружил искомое.

Он едва не опоздал — хотя что уж там, он всё ещё мог опоздать. Так что в Ракистан он вылетел как можно скорее, на ходу связываясь с Кори, и казалось, что никогда в жизни он так не спешил. Никогда до этого дня.

На краткий миг ему почудилось, что он может понять Брюса.

Но лишь на один миг.

***

Курак встретил пылью и зноем. Весьма предсказуемо, строго говоря. Джейсон повыше сдвинул красный платок, закрывая плотнее нос и рот. Мелкая пылевая взвесь оседала на вспотевшей коже, превращая лицо в глиняную маску.

Не то чтобы проникнуть в тюрьму было сложно — вовсе нет, достаточно оказалось помахать документами и приподнять красную ткань, демонстрируя колоратку. Джейсон всегда знал, что ему пригодится эта личина, но не знал, что для таких целей. Пожарную тревогу он поднял всё равно — цель его была более, чем ясна, имела рыжие волосы и шило в заднице, с успехом переходящее во внутренний стержень.

Никто не собирался во время пожара освобождать из камеры смертника, но на это Джейсон и рассчитывал. Рой — заросший, с подбитым глазом и рассечённой губой, поднял голову и, увидев его, засиял с силой тысячи солнц. Он подошёл к решётке, вцепился в неё изодранными пальцами и неверяще прошептал:

— Астрочка.

Джейсону потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не сгрести его за ворот тюремной робы и не приложить о прутья лбом. Рой заметил свой платок и улыбнулся ещё шире. Человек не должен уметь улыбаться так широко, просто не должен. Джейсон стянул ткань с лица и прошипел:

— Харпер, какого чёрта?..

Тот в свою очередь хохотнул и прижался к решётке лицом, восторженно и полубезумно глядя на него. Они стояли так близко — чужое дыхание ощущалось кипятком, выплеснутым на кожу.

— Смерть меняет людей, астрочка. Смерть. Меняет. Людей.

Позади раздался грузный топот — три человека, его всё ещё очевидно недооценивали, — под лопатку ткнулся автоматный ствол.

Джейсон вздохнул тяжело — так долго связывали тревогу и его приезд, непростительно долго, мог бы, в общем-то, и не особенно спешить сюда. Ухмыльнулся он тем не менее, прежде чем резко развернуться, перехватывая оружие, выворачивая суставы, простреливая сухожилия. Пока Джей возился с замком, Рой задумчиво разглядывал его руки. Когда дверь открылась, он не спешил выходить.

— Что ещё? — почти не раздражённо спросил Джейсон.

— Окей, астрочка, вот теперь у меня встал, — флегматично отозвался Рой. — Ты развиваешь во мне нездоровую тягу к насилию, ты в курсе вообще?..

За неделю вместе Джейсон составил достаточно полное представление о характере Роя, чтобы теперь иметь возможность сказать точно: это намеренная провокация. И в долгу оставаться он не собирался — по его прикидкам у них было четыре минуты в запасе, прежде чем они с погоней будут идти впритык.

Что попадало под концепцию веселья Роя Харпера, кажется.

Так что Джейсон дёрнул его на себя за скованные руки, широко лизнул губы, не целуя — Рой зашипел, когда рассечённая губа закровоточила снова — и задрал верх тюремной робы, скользя ладонью по впалому животу — да на смертников и еды совсем не тратили, что ли?

Рой не врал — у него действительно стоял, и так крепко, что Джейсону самому стало немного больно. Три с половиной минуты, подумал он, чёртов Харпер. Три с половиной.

Рой рассмеялся в его губы, а потом почти сразу сдавленно охнул, стоило Джейсону крепко обхватить сухой ладонью его член и повести от основания вверх. Рою хватило всего ничего — несколько наверняка почти болезненных движений, прежде чем он застонал глухо, не прекращая улыбаться, и дёрнулся, цепляясь пальцами закованных в кандалы рук за запястье Джейсона.

Три минуты. Плюс-минус.

Джей вытер ладонь о тюремную же робу и не стал церемониться и тратить время дальше — вынул собственный пистолет и дважды выстрелил в цепь, ведущую к тяжеленному шару на грязном полу. Ещё один выстрел достался перемычке между браслетами на руках Роя.

Две с половиной минуты. Две с половиной, а Харпер, кажется, продышался и снова готов был трепаться.

— Отлично, астрочка, вот и закрыли гештальт, — хохотнул он, мотая головой, чуть оглушённый выстрелами в таком маленьком пространстве.

Из-за этого говорил он очень, очень громко. Что сокращало разрыв до минуты и двадцати секунд.

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? — продолжил Рой, всё ещё смеясь.

Джейсон толкнул его вперёд, осматриваясь и не отвечая, но Харпера было не остановить.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Удержаться от того, чтобы включиться в игру, было почти невозможно.

— Ты не психолог, Харпер, ты режешь трупы.

— А ты был трупом, но я же не жалуюсь.

И действительно.

Джейсон впихнул ему в руки второй свой пистолет, и несмотря на улыбку, глаза у Роя стали строгими, почти хищными.

— На счёт три? — спросил Джей, больше чтобы насладиться ещё немного этим редким моментом серьёзности на знакомом лице.

— Три, — шепнул Рой и бросился вперёд.

Такой нетерпеливый, такой неуёмный.

***

Помощь Кори им в итоге так и не понадобилась, но в ближайшее время им предстояло составить ей компанию. Рой хотел оставить свои чёртовы пластинки на её острове.

— Поразительно, ты мог что угодно попытаться сохранить, а сохранил это старьё.

— Это ты старьё, астрочка, — фыркнул Рой, рукавом стирая пыль с лица Пегги Ли. — А это — искусство.

— Эй, я младше тебя, — рассеянно отозвался Джейсон, уже даже не пытаясь убедить его в том, что не стоит звать его цветочным прозвищем. — Я младше тебя и всё равно могу кое-что рассказать тебе об искусстве, — он сделал паузу. — Ведения войны.

Рой хмыкнул и обернулся, откладывая пластинку. Прижался поясницей к тумбе, упираясь в неё ладонями.

— Удиви меня, астрочка.

Джейсон сделал шаг, вжимая его в жёсткий угол и целуя — почти болезненно и зло, но только почти.

Ему определённо было, чем Роя удивить.


End file.
